


【MS】NY to Chicago 3

by AuroraVin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin
Kudos: 1





	【MS】NY to Chicago 3

//////

马尔蒂尼抽出手指，把胀得发疼的阴茎挺进仍在收缩的甬道里。在此之前他花了很长一段时间扩张，从舍甫琴科对他骂脏话到软着嗓子求欢，他也没有理会。

他揪起舍甫琴科脖子上的领带。十年前的舍甫琴科胡乱抓着被子，想要逃离那根把他钉在床上的阴茎。他把呼吸急促的小男孩抱进怀里，亲吻他的额头，夸他是个好孩子。而现在的舍甫琴科会用腿勾着他的腰，把他整个人压下来。

“哈……你只能，想着我！”

**以前更会撒娇些。**马尔蒂尼在一记深顶前扯进了领带，另一只手的指尖来回碾着那颗刚才被他掐肿的乳头。俯身用嘴唇堵住随即而来的尖叫。

“十年前的你也不行吗？”

“不行！啊、不、啊！”

马尔蒂尼钳住那双脚踝，把两条疯起来能把他踹晕的腿挂在肩上。这双腿比起以前有了更多的肌肉，线条丰满流畅，大腿根处却储存一些柔软的脂肪。他伸手去摸那块被润滑剂打湿的软肉，意料之中得到了没有任何威慑力的瞪眼。

没有停下抽插，手从滑腻柔软的大腿根一路向上，阴茎、肚脐、乳沟、喉结，最后掐着那人长了一些胡茬的下颚，迫使他看着自己。那双圆溜溜的眼睛在昏黄的灯光里柔和极了，即使它们的主人极力表现出威严的气势。他之前说过舍甫琴科就像一只鸟儿，开心时会露着毛茸茸的身体打滚，生气时会扑棱着翅膀啄人。这只鸟儿飞走了，现在又飞回来了。

“你别摸了……”

“怎么了？”

“你插到底！把我操射，操哭，操得话、话都说不出来……”

“遵命。”

明明被操得满脸泪水，有求于人，二十八岁的舍甫琴科却能把骚话说得跟下命令一样。好像什么都没有变，他们还是十年前那三个日夜里荒唐的青年。年长者的征服和包容与年幼者的反抗和温驯碰在一起，像是火星撞地球，就像现在这样。

他从舍甫琴科的后背把乱飞的领带扯回来。挺懂腰跨时每次龟头都要碾过那条浅浅的沟壑。欲望是诚实的，原本紧紧绞着他的括约肌被操得柔软湿热，乖顺地吞吃他不断进出的阴茎。舍甫琴科在越发高亢的呻吟之间喊着**要、不要、深一点、别那么深**之类的话，声音煽情得他下腹紧绷。

肉穴再次咬紧他的阴茎时，他的动作反而越来越重，越来越快，把高潮时极度敏感的内壁劈开。他拍开那只伸向阴茎的手，即使那根吐着水的柱体翘得老高，颤抖着想要射精。尖叫哭喊乞求咒骂，他一并接受。

“你说要我把你操射的，舍瓦。”

他低头用鼻尖蹭开那几缕金发，吮去眼周和睫毛上的泪水。他一直没有停下腰部的动作，也不奢求舍甫琴科的回复。因为现在舍甫琴科只能张着嘴从喉咙里哽出气音，任凭唾液从嘴角流下。无法控制的失态。

他咬住那颗红肿的乳头时舍甫琴科尖叫着射了。有几滴精液溅在他的下巴上，他迅速抽出阴茎，龟头摩擦着他腹肌间的沟壑。撸动几下后也一并射了出来。

//////

“你、你慢一点！啊——我生气啦！”

马尔蒂尼停下腰部的动作，笑着问他怎么了。他的小男孩可爱极了，想让他舔让他操时会说“请”，被伺候舒服了还会害羞地说“谢谢”。他喜欢这个小男孩，愿意听他叽叽喳喳地说话。

男孩向他伸出双臂，索要一个拥抱。他俯身压上去，想要亲亲男孩冒着细密汗珠的额头。男孩却捧着他的脸，在他的嘴唇上连续么了几口。

“我生气啦！我在啄你！”舍甫琴科仰起脖子，在他的鼻梁上又么了几口，“你不是说我像鸟吗？生气的时候会啄人……我、我就是想亲你，我没有生气。”

**天呐，今晚是捡到一个什么宝贝啊。**马尔蒂尼甚至克制不住自己上扬的嘴角。他赐予男孩一个柔和但色情的吻，吻毕就着粘连的唾液啄了一下那张老是撅着的嘴唇。

“你也生气了吗？”男孩笑得眯起眼睛，腼腆又可爱，挺起腰让那根阴茎进得更深一点，“你也多亲亲我吧……”

之后的性爱温柔而缠绵。十来二十岁的男孩体能是很好的，他求着马尔蒂尼做了一次又一次，不同的姿势，不同的位置。直到瘫软在柔软的被子里，连说句话都要喘几口气。二十六岁的马尔蒂尼第一次不想做绝对的控制者，他不想控制这个男孩，即使他可以。他要这个男孩主动开口，说想要，而不是受欲望支配的，被半逼迫的求欢。

这样的夜晚一共有三个。

第二个夜晚，马尔蒂尼发现未成年小男孩躲在阳台抽烟，还是偷的他的。他第一次把舍甫琴科操射了，在他神智不清时逼着他答应戒烟。

第三个夜晚，舍甫琴科从行李箱里拿出精致的录取通知书，告诉他自己将要成为一名哥伦比亚大学工程学院的学生了。他把那颗金色的脑袋摁在胸口上，告诉他，你来兰博基尼工作吧，不要去布加迪或柯尼塞克。你那么聪明，我会很为难的。

他们好像约定好了，自以为能看见未来是什么样的，却不知道几个小时后的一通电话就是十年。

早上六点马尔蒂尼接到设计总监的电话，说明年要在芝加哥展出的新车型涉及版权纠纷，要他立刻赶回总部。他悄悄地离开，赶最近一班飞米兰的航班。离开房间前也没有忘记开请勿打扰灯，让清洁人员不要敲门。

舍甫琴科洗漱完以后，收拾好行李和书包下楼。得知已经有人结账，他在前台的帮助下用ATM给付款的银行卡号打了五千七百美元。然后他拖着行李箱，穿过中央公园，注册成为哥伦比亚大学本科新生。

tbc.


End file.
